POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter six
Chapter six of POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters. Plot The Circle of Maneaters were staring right into the face of the blue hen, Ghetsis was the first to speak, "a chicken? well I could use some dessert" he says dreamily, Thak raises her right paw to silence the python and asks "you know those zoo animals?", Blue hen nods and answers "yes, the penguins at least, the dinosaurs are knew but I'm starting to hate them too". "So you have a grudge against them, my my, how many times have they beaten you?" Thak asks, "only twice so far, first time was Kowalski, the second time was Skipper" blue hen describes, "interesting, what schemes of yours did they foil?" Gustave asks in interest, "well the first time was that I was posing as a psychic chicken to become ruler of Delaware but Kowalski ratted me out through some dancing, which I'll admit was attractive..." the blue hen paused for a moment, getting confused looks by the man-eaters, "...then I attempted to get revenge by sabotaging their training exercise by tricking Skipper into quitting after looking like a failure, but it didn't last for long" she finishes, Azaria tapped her chin in thought, "I think you could be of some value" she blunts out, the blue hen smiles at this and all began to device a plan. In central park zoo, things for the penguins, ''Velociraptor''s, lemurs and Marlene were going okay for now, they all became more popular than ever due to being heroes, though they were still coming up with a group name, they were still signing autographs and giving details of themselves, which Julien was ecstatic for, the lemurs were also given those animal-translator wrist bands Obi-wan made, the penguins, raptors and even the lemurs and Marlene were doing some excessive training, they all wanted to become better the next time they have to fight the man-eaters. Surprisingly a few fans were giving some gifts, most was food comprised of their natural food such as fish, oysters, fruits and chunks of meat, some also gave clothing which comprise of only shorts and vests with the female animals also getting bras, they actually thought it was nice when they tried them on but prefer to hang them up for most of the time as they are so used to being nude (the animal nudeness), another surprise was that Officer X became an animal-control officer again after not being considered insane anymore, but was no longer trying to pick fights with the penguins, he stated that he reconciled after the man-eaters showed up and was even giving some of his weapons over to the penguins, who were slightly wary but accept the gifts, "I admit, I never would consider X to be an asset to us" Kowalski remarks he and the other penguins were placing X's things in their new arsenal, "ditto" Rico agrees on, "yeah but he may be helpful against the man-eaters" Private wondered. Later they were enjoying their time off from being celebrities at the lemur's when Hunter showed up, "hey guys" she called out, Private was the first to notice and comes over to hug her, who hugs back, the others notice something new about Hunter, she looked older than last time, she took a look at Private and said, "wow how long had it been before we last saw each other?", Private blushes about and answers "well I had a growth spurt a few months ago". "What a coincidence, so have I", Hunter states showing off her own new look, the other penguins notice it too, to which Skipper remarks "yeah you sure look like you had a growth spurt too", Hunter blushes and said "yeah well I'm still in transition", Marlene, the lemurs and the raptors came over too, "so you're the Hunter Julien told us about?" Maurice asked looking at Julien, "she did not have this coloration though" Julien stated, Hunter then noticed The Velociraptors, "hey are you, dinosaurs?" she asked, "yeah we're ''Velociraptor''s, except for Obi-wan and Miyuki they're ''Oviraptor''s I'm Blik, this is Elvis, Kicker, Harry, Ike, Faragonda and Sheen" Blik introduces, Marlene, Maurice and Mort had done the same, once introductions were out of the way Kicker remarks "don't leopard seals eat penguins?". "Only the adults, Hunter is more of a juvenile so she's okay" Private answers, "anyway how did you get here?" Kowalski asks Hunter, "well after this..." she starts looking at herself,"...my dad thought it was time I left home, it was hard to but I did, I was looking for a foreign leopard seal colony that would take me in, but I was caught in a storm, I tried to swim through it but I passed out from exhaustion, when I woke up I found myself again captured by humans, but they were patching me up and then I heard word of your zoo looking to add in my species, so the humans who rescued me decided to take me there, I didn't mind since I knew you would be here" she explains, "well I hope you can adjust" Marlene offered. Suddenly a scream was heard, a human scream, "help, thieves" a woman cries out, "looks like we got some burglars, lets party" Skipper orders and all of the penguins, dromaeosaurs, Marlene and lemurs too zoom out, "good luck" Hunter shouts at them as they disappear. '''Stay tuned for POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter seven Gallery Category:Fanfics